Sudden Confessions
by IcePrincess160
Summary: Emotions are reveled with a sudden visit that leads to sudden confessions. Be gental, read and review.


Disclaimer: The characters of Gundam Wing are not mine, the story's plot is however mine.

Warning: This story contains yoai (male x male) but not in over whelming amounts so please remember you have been warned.

"Sudden Confessions"

At the days end I go home and wind up sitting by the fire. No one around, just me.

I usually think about him, the one that is the leader of our group. He never looks at me, always staring straight ahead. He always is avoiding me, never talking right at me. If he needs to say something, anything to me he tells someone else and they tell me.

Why won't he have anything to do with me? Does he love me or at least feel for me?

That has to be it, he feels for me just the way I feel for him. I am now sure that is why he avoids me.

I am lost in thought when there is a knock on the door that sends me 20 feet into the air. I regain myself and walk to the door and open it and I am taken aback.

It is him, the one, the one I feel for, Heero.

I am in shock, I can't move a muscle, my mouth hanging open.

"Can I come in?" he asks sheepishly. I jump into action, steeping aside opening the door way. He comes in, walking in his normal stride.

I take his coat and hang it on a peg while he takes off his wet, snow covered boots. I tell him to come in and sit down.

He stands there looking embarrassed, a little red. I grab his elbow and lead him to a chair.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" I ask. He shakes his head but I put on some water anyway.

I come back into the living room to see him staring into the fire. The flames reflected in his eyes dance. He looks so timid sitting there, like he was a lost little puppy.

I sit down on the couch still watching him. We stay like that for a few minutes.

I forget about everything while I watch him, just sit there. Then the pot that I put on the stove whistles.

I get up and turn off the burner. I put out two mugs and get the hot chocolate. After I put the filled mugs on a tray I bring it into the living room and give my guest a cup.

He takes it with out looking at me and holds it in his hands. I go sit down and take a sip of my drink. I stare at Heero for awhile longer and then look down at my mug.

After about ten minutes I look up.

I think I heard my guest say something. I wait awhile but I convince myself I just heard the wind. I look back at my drink but not for long.

I hear my name, yet faint, loud enough to make out. I look over at the chair he is sitting in and wait for him to go on.

Although he still watches the fire or his mug I know he is talking to me and not himself.

"I feel for you," he says "form the day I met you. I am sorry for the way I have treated you but I was to scared to even look at you. Too scared to look into your sparkling, violet eyes. Afraid of what I would see and of what you would think of me."

He looks over at me, for the first time ever. He speaks on.

"I don't go a day with out you on my mind. I dream about you every night."

Heero gets up out of his chair and comes over to the couch and sits down across from me. All the while our eye contact never breaks.

"Duo," he says "I love you and I can't change that. I don't care what you think, my feelings will never change."

He leans over and locks lips with me. His kiss tastes so good and I get lost in his passion.

After what feels like five hours he breaks the bond. I reach for him but I miss.

"Duo, I need to know," Heero asks "do…do you…do you feel the same?"

He reddens, this time a bright red. I look down at my half full mug and take a sip.

I can't help smiling, I finish my now cold hot chocolate. Heero starts to get up heading towards the door.

I pull him back down, I jump into his lap and give him my answer.

The most passionate and loving kiss I have ever given anyone.

He responds to my answer by kissing back and putting his hand on my knee.

The rest…well, it is history.

****

~The End~

I hope it was ok it is my first fan fic so please tell me about it.

~Princess I.


End file.
